Leyendo el final de la historia de Harry
by Anya Drakovich
Summary: el final no fue la muerte para los conocidos de Harry que murieron en la guerra, si no que todos se reunieron tras la muerte para leer el epilogo, y saber el futuro de sus seres queridos. quieres saber como reaccionará James al saber que el segundo nombre de su nieto es Severus?


**Hola todos, antes de que os pongáis a leer debo decir que ninguno de los personajes que sale a continuación son de mi invención, todos pertenecen a J. una gran escritora que creó este maravilloso mundo el de Harry Potter.**

**Como digo nada de esta historia me pertenece, sobre todo aquellos lugares señalados con una letra mas oscura que pertenecen al epilogo de la "Reliquias de la Muerte" los que está en letra normal si que es de mi **invención**(pero repito que no son míos los personajes) espero que disfruten de esta corta historia**

Leyendo el Epilogo

Lo ultimo que había visto James Potter era la cegadora luz verde que acompañaba a la muerte, y después, nada, sentía su cuerpo arder, no por el dolor, pues no sentía dolor, pero si por la pérdida, ya no podría ver nunca mas a su hijo y a su esposa, solo esperaba que Lily hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para ponerse a salvo a ella y a Harry, jamás podría perdonarse el morir dejándolos desprotegidos.

-que tal te encuentras Potter?—preguntó una voz que se le hizo alarmantemente familiar.

-si tío ya estas muerto no pongas esa cara de sufrimiento—continuó otra voz.

James abrió los ojos para encontrarse, para su sorpresa con los gemelos Prewett.

-¿Fabian,Gideon?—preguntó sorprendido—vosotros estabais…

-muertos—dijo Gideon con total naturalidad—como tu de hecho

-si, nos han dicho que teníamos que esperar a que vinieran otros de la orden, ha habido muchas muertes en esta guerra—dijo Fabian—solo espero que nuestra hermanita esté bien.

James recordaba a la hermana menor de los Prewett, una mujer pelirroja casada con Arthur Weasley y que tenían un montón de hijos. eran muy buenas personas, también esperaba que estuvieran bien.

James miró donde se encontraban, era un amplia habitación, con unos sillones de apariencia confortable alrededor de un fuego, A James le recordaba la Sala Comun de Gryffindor.

De repente hubo un haz de luz del que apareció a pocos metros de James un cuerpo inconsciente. Una mujer yacía en el suelo, una mujer de largo cabello rojo y piel pálida. James reconocería aquel cabello rojo en cualquier parte. Y con el reconocimiento vino una puñalada en el corazón, "no, mi Lily no por favor" suplicó mientras se levantaba de forma temblorosa e iba hasta donde estaba el cuerpo.

-Lily cariño tu no por favor—suplicó llorando—tenías que quedarte con Harry tenías que cuidarlo, verlo crecer, llevarle al expreso a Hogwarts el uno de septiembre con once años su primera vez tenías que enseñarle nuestro mundo…

Lily abrió los ojos cubiertos del rastro de lágrimas de su asesinato, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se centraron inmediatamente en los ojos castaños de su marido.

-oh…James—lloró Lily con nuevas lágrimas.

Abrazó a su marido.

-que pasó? por que no escapaste?—dijo James llorando en el hombro de su mujer.

-no tuve tiempo, solo pude llegar a la habitación de Harry y ponerlo en la cuna no podía escapar—Lily lloró todavía mas—el destrozó la puerta y entró en la habitación, me puse delante de Harry para protegerle, le suplique que no matase a Harry y él me mató…-Lily lloró con mas fuerza-oh James va a matar a Harry

Ambos lloraron, el dolor los atravesaba el pecho, su Harry un bebe de apenas un añito de vida, un niño de grandes sonrisas lleno de hoyuelos que los miraba siempre fijamente con esos ojos esmeralda tan parecidos a los de Lily.

Mientras el matrimonio continuaba llorando en el suelo de la habitación donde se encontraban, los gemelos Prewett se sentaron en un sillón y empezaron a hablar muy bajo entre ellos que también parecían preocupados.

Otro haz de luz se abrió paso en la habitación, James se esperaba encontrar a su pequeño, pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando al apagarse esa inmensa luz apareció su mejor amigo Sirius Black claramente desconcertado.

-canuto?—preguntó James poniéndose en pie ayudando a su esposa.

-cornamenta?—preguntó Sirius con lo ojos como platos-¿pelirroja?

Sin mas palabras corrió a abrazarlos entre lágrimas.

-dios mío, Sirius que te a pasado estas…-dijo James mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo, estaba muy viejo y parecía muy cansado—viejo

-es que han pasado 14 años desde que tu y la pelirroja moristeis, y bueno…digamos que pasar 12 años en Azkaban no le sientan bien a nadie—dijo haciendo una mueca.

-en Azkaban?—preguntó alarmada Lily—por que ibas a estar tu en Azkaban?

-me acusaron de haberos traicionado, nadie sabía que habíais cambiado al guardián del encantamiento Fidelio

-pero tu jamás nos traicionarías—dijo James indignado

-lo se, pero la gente no me creyó, y acabé en Azkaban

-Sirius…se que es un tontería preguntarte esto pero…¿Harry?...—dijo Lily intentando agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo con la esperanza de que su hijo hubiera sobrevivido.

Sirius palideció.

-Harry… oh dios… pobre muchacho se va a culpar de mi muerte—dijo Sirius

-Harry esta vivo?—preguntó James con los ojos brillando de esperanza.

-claro que si, por que lo preguntas

-creímos que…-Lily sonreía ampliamente—James nuestro hijo esta vivo—dijo saltando de alegría.

James la acompañó, también muy contento, pero después pensó en algo que había dicho Sirius.

-como que Harry se culpará de tu muerte—preguntó James—y si has estado en Azkaban 12 años… con quien estuvo Harry todo ese tiempo

Sirius parecía deprimido.

-verás, cuando Lliy dio su vida para proteger a Harry, creó una especie de protección mágica que hizo que cuando Volvemort intentó matarlo la maldición rebotó y casi destruyó a Voldemort.

-entonces Voldemort se ha ido?—preguntó ansioso Gideon.

-no, del todo desapareció durante unos cuantos años pero el año pasado regreso, Harry estaba allí.

-¿Qué hacía Harry allí?—preguntó alarmada Lily

-déjame que te haga un resumen general y luego te respondo todas tus preguntas. La cuestión es que desde que Voldemort volvió Harry tiene una especie de conexión con él, han estado intentando que aprendiera Oclumancia pero no se le da muy bien, además que su profesor es Snape

-que hace Snape cerca de mi hijo es un mortífago—dijo furioso James

-si bueno, ahora se supone que está de parte de la Orden, aunque y no me fio mucho de él. la cuestión es que Harry no conseguía cerrar del todo su mente y Voldemrt, este le engañó para que creyera que me había secuestrado y me estaban torturando, tu hijo, que tiene el mismo complejo de héroe que tu fue al ministerio de magia con sus amigos a rescatarme, pero todo era un trampa para conseguir la profecía que habla sobre Voldemort y Harry. Cuando llegué empezamos a luchar y la perra de mi prima Bellatrix me mató, ahora Harry se va a sentir culpable y el chico no tiene la culpa de nada.

-pobre Harry—dijo Lily con tristeza.

-en cuanto a la pregunta de con quien vivió Harry todo este tiempo, lo hizo con su tía Petunia.

-no pueden dejar a mi hijo en la casa de Petunia, le tratará tan mal como me trataba a mi—se quejó Lily

-era necesario—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Para la sorpresa de todos los que estaban en la habitación Albus Dumbledore apareció e un haz de luz, mirándolos a todos con una enorme sonrisa.

-hola a todos

-profesor usted no puede…-dijo Sirius blanco como la cal.

-bueno señor Black, en algún momento tenía que venirme la hora, y debo añadir que tuve la oportunidad de elegir como morir que es mas de lo que algunos pueden tener.

-que quiere decir con que era necesario?—preguntó Lily.

-quiero decir, que para que funcionara realmente el hechizo que habías puesto sobre Harry con tu sacrificio, era necesario que Harry viviera, aunque fuera un corto periodo de tiempo al año, con tu hermana que tiene las misma sangre que tu.

-pero le tratará mal

-eso era algo que desgraciadamente no pude evitar—dijo Dumbledore un tanto apagado.

-bueno Sirius sigue contándonos cosas de Harry—dijo James emocionado—tu también Albus como es el

-en lo físico es calcado a ti hermano—dijo Sirius divertido—excepto en los ojos que son de la pelirroja, pero luego su forma de comportarse es mas como Lily.

-en serio?—preguntó Lily curiosa.

-eso puedo garantizarlo—dijo Albus con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al infinito pareciendo recordar algo—siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas como su padre, pero el pobre chico no las buscaba parecía tener un imán para que los problemas lo encontraran.

-sabes que es lo peor de tu hijo Cornamenta?—preguntó divertido Sirius—que no gasta bromas es tan serio como la pelirroja

-no—gritó James de forma dramática como si les estuvieran torturando—el hijo de un merodeador como yo no gasta bromas, no puede ser.

-James deja de hacer el payaso—dijo Lily divertida—esta claro que nuestro hijo se parece mas a mi en esos temas

-desde luego que se parece mas a ti, sobre todo por que…James siento tener que decirte esto pero…tu hijo es muy lento para las mujeres

-no—dijo James todavía mas dramáticamente.

-lo siento hermano, pero tu hijo solo a tenido una cita con una chica a los 15 años

-¡NO!—DIJO James tirándose al suelo y echando las manos al cielo—porque mundo cruel, porque has tenido que hacerme esto oh ¡Merlin!

-James por favor quieres comportarte como dios manda, que tienes ya una edad como para estar haciendo estas tonterías—dijo Lily

-pero Lily, mi hijo no es un Don Juan ni gasta bromas ni se mete el líos.

-bueno…-dijo Dumbledore divertido—eso no es del todo cierto, de hecho le a dado un par de quebraderos de cabeza a Mcgonagall.

-por que?—preguntó Sirius—a mi eso no me lo a dicho Harry—dijo ofendido

-estoy seguro de que Harry no quería que te preocupases por él. porque en todos los problemas que se a metido, han sido muy peligrosos.

-a que se refiere?—preguntó alarmada Lily.

-pues haber por donde empiezo… en primero, se subió a un escoba por primera vez, y se supone que tenía que estarse quieto junto con sus compañeros, pero Draco Malfoy, le robó una recordadora a Neville Lobottom y se subió a la escoba, el señor Malfoy la lanzó por los aires. Harry se lanzó en un vuelo de 30 metros y atrapó la recordadora a unos centímetro del suelo.

Lily golpeó a James.

-eso es culpa tuya…Quidditch—dijo furiosa.

-desde ese momento—continuó Albus como si no hubiera oído la interrupción de Lily—Harry entró en el quipo de Quidditch como el buscador mas joven de la historia, pero a Mcgonagall casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio en esa escoba

-¡SI! ¡MI HIJO ES EL MEJOR JUGADOR DE LA HISTORIA COMO SU PADRE!—gritó James con una sonrisa enorme dando saltos de un lado al otro y haciendo una baile ridículo junto a Sirius.

-eso no es nada—dice Albus—en Hallowen de ese mismo año se enfrentó a un Troll, para salvar a la señorita Granger…

-es pelirroja?—pregunto James

-que tiene que ver que sea o no pelirroja ahora, que parte de que tu hijo se enfrentó a un Troll no entiendes?—dijo Lily fulminando con la mirada a su marido

-Lily si es pelirroja podría ser nuestra nuera, recuerda la maldición de las pelirrojas y los Potter

-lo lamento Cornamenta pero Hermione es castaña y es de otro—intervino Sirius

-la conoces?—le preguntó curiosa Lily

-es la mejor amiga de Harry, creo que la considera un hermana, es también una Prefecta Perfecta, pero como ya he dicho es de otro

-de quien?—preguntó James curioso

-del mejor amigo de Harry, Ron Weasley—dijo Sirius

-Ron Weasley?—preguntaron los gemelos Weasley al mismo tiempo—es familia de nuestra hermana?—continuó Fabian

Sirius casi se había olvidado de los gemelos.

-oh si es su segundo hijo mas joven

-pero si el segundo mas joven es Charley—dijo Gideon

-oh no ese es el segundo mayor, vosotros debéis conocer a Bill, Charley y Percy ¿no?—preguntó Sirius

Los gemelos asintieron.

-pues lamento decepcionaros pero vuestra hermana tuvo cuatro hijos mas

-¡cuatro!—soltaron los gemelos con los ojos como platos

-si, después de Percy, fueron los gemelos Fred y George, que por cierto los adoro son como nosotros en Hogwarts, siempre están gastando bromas, de hecho creo que van a abrir una tienda de artículos de bromas y créeme todo los artículos los han creado ellos y son muy buenos, tienen talento para las bromas—dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Los gemelos Prewett se rieron a carcajadas.

-espero que puedan abrir la tienda pronto—dijo Fabian con una gran sonrisa.

-si creo que ya está casi a punto—dijo Sirius—creo que le tienda iba a ponerla en el callejón Diagon

-debió costarles mucho reunir el dinero—dijo Gideon pensativo—no es que los Weasley suelan nadar en la abundancia para poder comprarse un local en el Callejón Diagon.

-si bueno Harry les pagó la tienda—dijo Sirius orgulloso.

-guau—dijeron los gemelos—no se como podremos agradecerle eso a Harry.

-bueno, luego tenéis otro sobrino, se llama Ron, y es el mejor amigo de Harry, han estado juntos en todas las aventuras junto con Hermione una chica hija de muggles que es muy inteligente como ya mencioné antes. Y bueno todos los adultos creemos que Ron y Hermione terminarán juntos. Y por ultimo tenéis a vuestra sobrina Ginny Weasley

-una sobrina?—preguntaron los gemelos perplejos.

-si un mujer Weasley

-oh por Dios! es increíble una mujer—dijeron asombrados los Prewett

-y pelirroja…-dijo James mas para él que para cualquier otro.

-y bueno, puedo continuar con las historia de Harry—dijo Dumbledore, cuando todos asintieron el profesor continuó—bueno, después de enfrentarse a un Troll para salvar a Hermione, descubrieron que en Hogwarts estaba la piedra Filosofal, la cual iba a ser robada por Voldemort, los chicos pasaron todas las pruebas que los profesores había puesto para proteger la piedra, la primera era un perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid

-¡se enfrentaron a un perro de tres cabezas!—exclamó angustiada Lily

-si, luego al lazo del diablo

-¡que! Profesor como puede decirlo con tanta calma?

-pues por que estas cosas ya pasaron y créeme, Harry está a salvo es un chico con una gran talento y una gran destreza. Después tuvieron que coger una llave para la puerta, y la llave era como una Snitch tenían que atraparla. Luego se enfrentaron al ajedrez mágico de Minerva, el señor Weasley que es un jugador excepcional ganó la partida aunque acabo lesionado. Luego la señorita Granger resolvió un acertijo muy complicado y finalmente Harry llegó a atrapar al que intentaba robar la piedra que no era mas que un profesor de Hogwarts que servía a Voldemort. Y todo esto solo es su primer año.

-si, con decirles que participó en el torneo de los tres magos teniendo 14 años—dijo Sirius

-pero eso es peligrosísimo—dijo Lily asustada

-no te preocupes pelirroja tu hijo es un superviviente nato tenemos tiempo para que te cuente todo lo que hizo.

-si en este momento deberíamos estar atentos a quien mas se va a unir a nosotros—dijeron los gemelos Prewett que en ese momento miraban como aparecía otro haz de luz del que salía un hombre alto de cabello negro que miraba todo desconcertado

-Ted—llamó Sirius acercándose al hombre

-Sirius, ¿Cómo estas?—preguntó Ted Tonks abrazando al primo de su esposa

-muerto—respondió Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona algunos en la habitación se rieron—James este es Ted Tonks el marido de mi prima Andrómeda, ¿Cómo es que te han matado?

-es una larga historia de lo mas deprimente, ya te la contaré mas adelante, pero te hago un resumen. Me fui de casa dejando a Andrómeda para ponerla a salvo de los mortífagos, estos mesiguieron y en un momento de descuido me mataron.

-pobre Andrómeda—dijo Sirius—y pobre Dora

-Dora?—preguntó James

-mi sobrinita

-ah…la niña de 7 años que tenía el pelo rosa chicle

-si bueno ya no es una niña de hecho…-dijo Ted con una gran sonrisa—se a casado.

-no hablas en serio—dijo Sirius-¿con quien? Cuando yo morí no salía con nadie

-cuando tu moriste fue hace dos años.

-oh…pues si que pasa el tiempo.

En ese momento hubo otro destello de luz del cual apareció un chico ce cabello pelirrojo que parecía divertido.

-justo en el momento en que mi hermano Percy consigue tener sentido del humor tengo que morirme yo, el disgusta de mi madre va ser monumental sin contar con George—lo ultimo no lo dijo tan divertido como dijo lo primero

-oh…Fred tu no tenías que…-Sirius se puso mortalmente serio y sus ojos durante un momento amenazaron con soltar unas lágrimas rebeldes, el chico era tan joven y prometía tanto…

- fue mi decisión luchar en esta guerra y no me arrepiento, es lo que hay Sirius, solo espero que Harry no se culpe de mi muerte, él estaba delante cuando me mataron

-pero…como…?

-hay una lucha en Hogwarts en este momento y probablemente no seré el único de nuestros amigos que venga aquí—dijo apesadumbrado, justo cuando terminó la frase hubo otros destello de luz, del cual apareció un Remus Lupin, muy cansado y muy triste, aunque su mirada se iluminó al ver a sus amigos.

-Canuto, Cornamenta, Lily—gritó abrazándoles a ambos con fuerza, estos le correspondieron con la misma intensidad—, no sabes cuanto os he echado de menos

-oh…no Remus tu no…-dijo Ted

Remus e dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

-Ted

-esto a matara a Dora—dijo Ted mirando a Remus-¿no deberías estar muerto tienes que cuidar de ella…

-morí por ella Ted, di mi vida por ella literalmente hablando

-por que iba a tener que proteger a Dora, es una excelente Aurora no creo que necesite protección—dijo Sirius con el ceños fruncido.

Fred detrás de él soltó una risita divertida.

-pues por que…es mi esposa—dijo Remus completamente colorado

-¡¿QUE?—preguntó Sirius con los ojos como platos.

-que me casé con Dora el año pasado

-felicidades Remus—dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa abrazándolo—oh…bueno, no se si felicitarte teniendo en cuenta que…

Remus suspiró cansado.

-no me arrepiento de haber muerto, di mi vida para salvar la de ella, solo lamento no poder ver crecer a Ted…

-eh?—preguntó perplejo Ted

Remus sonrió con cariño y sacó una foto del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Ted, quiero presentarte a Ted Remus Lupin tu nieto, y mi hijo—dijo Remus con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

Hubo un silencio de sorpresa durante unos segundos pero después todos estaban gritando de alegría y felicitándole Lily y Ted se quedaron embobados mirando la foto del pequeño bebe

-afortunadamente no heredó mi problema peludo, pero si que heredó de Dora el ser metamorfomago—dijo Remus con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-siento no haber conocido mejor a tu sobrina Canuto—dijo James—tiene que ser una chica de los mas persistente para conseguir vencer las barreras de Lunático.

Ted se rió.

-mi hija está un poco malcriada siempre le hemos dado lo que quiere y créeme, no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta—dijo Ted riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

-todavía recuerdo cuando intentaba seducirte—dijo Fred también divertido—al principio la pobre no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y le pidió ayuda a mi hermano Charley

-a Charley?—preguntó confundido Remus y un poco celoso.

-si, fueron juntos a Hogwartsy fueron los mejores amigos y como Tonks no sabía como tratarte decidió pedir ayuda—Fred se rió con mas ganas—pero como mi hermano anda algo escaso en conocimientos amorosos la pobre completamente roja de vergüenza nos lo preguntó a mi hermano y a mi

Todos se rieron excepto Remus que sonrió cálidamente y con una gran ternura hacía su joven esposa.

-tendríais que haber visto su cara cuando de broma George le dijo que le podíamos dejar una poción de amortenia para que callera en sus redes—todos se rieron con mas ganas—lo peo fue que encima se lo planteó

Ya nadie podía contener la risa, ni si quiera Remus, su esposa era de los mas alocada y por ello la quería, solo esperaba que pudiera seguir adelante con Teddy.

-veo que incluso muertos todavía os cachondeáis de mi—dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

A Remus se le quedó el corazón congelado de dolor y se giró para encontrarse a su amada esposa, con el pelo castaño y la ropa desarreglada de la batalla, estaba claro que no estaba de muy buen humor, parecía desecha pero estaba siendo lo mas fuerte posible.

En cuanto las miradas de ambos se encontraron Dora corrió a abrazarse a su marido entre lágrimas.

-dios Dora tu no, tenías que quedarte con Teddy tenías que estar a salvo…-dijo Remus llorando y abrazándola.

-lo siento Remus, pero cuando te mataron por salvarme, no pude hacer nada, ni si quiera pude defenderme solo podía estar allí cogiendo tu cuerpo llorando como una tonta, sabía que tenía que seguir luchando, por Teddy, para vengarme de tu muerte pero…-Dora lloró con mas fuerza, casi de forma espasmódica—pero no podía dejar de pensar que todo era culpa mía no podía soportar perderte

-shh…ya paso tranquila, todo va a estar bien, tu madre cuidará de Ted.

Cuando ambos se separaron Dora se lanzó a los brazos de su padre

-el disgusto va a matar a tu madre—dijo Ted mirándola con gran cariño—me alegro de que por lo menos tenga a Ted para que no se sienta sola.

-lo siento mucho primita—dijo Sirius también abrazándola.

Hubo otro destello de luz. Y para sorpresa de muchos apareció Snape.

Remus, Ted, Fred y Dora se lanzaron contra él, pero Dumbledore se interpuso

-parad, él es inocente

-pero te mató profesor—dijo Ted desconcertado.

-le quitó la oreja a mi hermano—dijo Fred furios

-eso fue un accidente, quería dar a otro lado y se me desvió el golpe—dijo Snape sin mirar al chico, no podía apartar la mirada de Lily que se mantenía alejada del grupo abrazada a Potter

-de verdad piensas que te voy a creer maldito mortífago

-¡BASTA!—gritó Dumbledore para hacerse oír—el profesor Snape, nunca me asesinó, yo ya me estaba muriendo cuando el terminó el trabajo, por petición mía, Severus siempre estuvo de mi parte desde…-Dumbledore se interrumpió.

-¿desde?—preguntó Remus todavía no muy confiado.

-desde que Lily fue amenazada—dijo Snape sin quitar los ojos de encima a Lily, la cual pareció sorprendida, la verdad que como todos lo que estaban allí.

-desde el mismo momento en que Lily Potter fue amenazada Severus acurdió a mi pidiendo que los Potter fueran protegidos, a cambio de proteger a los Potter el me juró fidelidad, y cuando murieron los Potter, Severus se comprometió a proteger a Harry siempre en las sombras.

-pero si lo odiaba—protestó Fred—todos podíamos ver como trataba a Harry.

-que odiara al chico no significa que no lo pudiera proteger señor Weasley—dijo Severus.

-lo que le estoy diciendo es verdad señor Weasley—dijo Albus—le explicaré los detalles a todos mas detenidamente mas tarde ahora…¿Severus, hiciste lo último que te pedí?

Snape se volvió para mirar a Dumbledore.

-no pude decirle al chico lo que tenía que hacer, pero cuando me estaba muriendo pude dejarle mis memorias, creo que estará bien, en cuanto a la serpiente no he podido hacer nada.

En ese momento Lily se soltó de su marido y corrió a abrazar al que había sido su mejor amigo.

-Sev, gracias por cuidar de Harry—Snape la abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cara en el pelo de la pelirroja durante un momento.

-no fue nada Lily hice lo que pude

-hiciste mas que eso—dijo Dumbledore orgulloso—superas tu odio a James y protegiste a Harry siempre que pudiste, aunque como el padre el chico es un imán para los problemas.

James se colocó detrás de su esposa que se había separado de su mejor amigo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

James y Severus, se miraron durante un largo rato.

-se que no lo hiciste por mi pero…gracias

Severus simplemente hizo un inclinación de cabeza.

En ese momento hubo otro destello, todos esperaban encontrarse con algún otro familiar o amigo pero lo único que había cuando la luz desapareció fueron unos papales en la mesa de que había en medio de la estancia.

Dumbledore se acercó para cogerlos y los miró ciertamente sorprendidos.

_Queridos Todos:_

_Me alegra decirles que Voldemort murió y que Harry Potter salió vencedor de la batalla, ahora las familias mágicas de todo el mundo viven en perfecta armonía, pero muchas de ellas no son del todo felices por las muertes que han asolado a sus familias, y las desgraciadas que estas viven sin esos hijos, padres, madres, tíos, sobrinos que murieron luchando para que ellos tuvieran una vida mejor._

_Por eso, os he mandado llamar, pues después de todos vuestro sacrificios por ese futuro mejor, merecéis una recompensa, un pequeño vistazo al futuro. _

_Las siguientes páginas que leeréis muestran un poco de cómo es el futuro de los seres queridos que dejasteis en la tierra y quisiera que lo leyerais, como una recompensa, al finalizar las hojas si tenéis algunas dudas, estas serán respondidas._

_Un amigo del mas allá._

Todos se miraron intrigados entre ellos, y con un poco de sorpresa y incluso en algunos casos desconfianza, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. El profesor Dumbledore cogió las hojas.

-19 años después—Leyó en voz alta

"_**El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de Septiembre **_

-Hogwarts—dijo entusiasmado Sirius, se imitado por James, Fred, los gemelos Prewett e incluso Remus que juntos se pusieron a cantar el himno del colegio

_**era crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación,**_

-el expreso a Hogwarts—dijo James con una sonrisa luminosa—que bueno recuerdos

-si, lo que mas recuerdo de esos viajes en el tren era, como perseguías a Lily—dijo Remus divertido. Todos se rieron de un sonrojado James

-no podía evitarlo, es que estar un verano entero si mi pelirroja… pero yo recuerdo algo mas de esos viajes en tren.—dijo James divertido

-¿Qué Sirius se comía toda la comida del carrito?—preguntó Remus divertido

Sirius le lanzó una mala mirada.

-no—dijo James

-yo lo que mas recuerdo es como todas las chicas del tren iban a buscar al gran Prefecto Perfecto para que les ayudara con los deberes

Remus se puso completamente colorado ante la mirada mordaz de su esposa. Sirius por otro lado se desternillaba de risa junto con Ted, Fred y los gemelos Lily lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-no te preocupes Dora, a diferencia de James y Sirius, Remus nunca fue un mujeriego, todas esas chicas le perseguían por que estaban locas por él y buscaban pasar un rato con el

Albus siguió leyendo.

_**Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.**_

-seguro que esa es hija de Ginny o de Ron—dijo Fred entusiasmado, los gemelos Prewett también escuchaban atentos.

_**-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry.**_

-oh, pues valla te has equivocado Fred—dijo Sirius chulescamente, Fred sonrió ampliamente y con malicia

-yo no estaría tan seguro perrito

_**-Dos años, -resopló Lilly-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!**_

-oh…-dijo Lily claramente emocionada—la llamó como yo

-por su puesto que si-dijo James con ternura besando la sien de su esposa-y estoy seguro de que como su abuela es una niña maravillosa.

_**Los transeúntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus **_

En ese momento Dumbledore que leía las hojas pareció emocionarse y alguno podían incluso jurar que había visto los ojos del anciano director empañarse en lágrimas.

-es muy considerado por su parte—dijo Albua, Lily que estaba justo a su lado le puso la mano en el hombre cálidamente y James le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

-seguro que usted hizo grandes cosas por mi hijo y el querría honrarle

El anciano, después de dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento a los padres de Harry volvió a leer

_**La voz de Albus llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.  
-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!  
-¡James,**_

-eh? No he dicho nada—dijo James Potter, Albus sonrió enternecido.

-así es como se llama tu otro nieto James—dijo el director, en ese momento fue el turno de James de emocionarse su hijo le había puesto su nombre a su primogénito que tenía toda la pinta de ser un poco revoltoso

_**-¡James,dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.**_

-no me lo puedo creer, Ginny, ¿ha dicho Ginny?—preguntó Sirius asombrado, los Potter y los Prewett lo miraron sin entender, mientras que los que habían visto a la feliz pareja lo hacían con suficiencia—desde cuando

-el año siguiente a tu muerte—dijo Remus—empezaron a salir pero luego Harry la dejó

-¿Por qué?—preguntó Lily

-por que Harry es un tonto héroe y no quería que le pasase nada—dijo Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco

-no creo que fuera tonto, simplemente estaría preocupado por ella—dijo James muy serio—cuando Lily entró en la Orden estuve a punto de morirme del miedo solo de pensar que podría estar el peligro

-si bueno, mi hermanita es pelirroja y la primera mujer Weasley en siete generaciones, y la menor de 7 hermanos, como tu comprenderás es dura de roer. Y cuando se enfada es peor que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-así que la maldición Potter continua—dijo James divertido

-maldición Potter?—preguntaron los gemelos Prewett

-si, todos los Potter varones se enamoran de pelirrojas

-y las mujeres Potter?—preguntó Tonk ciriosa

James se quedó durante un momento en blanco

-hace 5 generaciones que no nace una niña, asique no estoy muy seguro pero creo recordar que para ellas le maldición era casarse con hombre rubios…?

Albus decidió continuar.

_**-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...**_

Lily pegó a James en el hombro

-por que me pegas ¡mujer!—dijo el con mala cara

-por que esa aversión a Slytherin es culpa tuya_**  
**__**Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio.**_

-jajajajajaja, veis mi hermanita es peligrosa—dijo Fred divertido, en ese momento no podía decir que se encontrara mal, pero tenía cierta nostalgia habría dado lo que fuera por poder estar allí y ver a su hermano llevar a sus hijos al tren ¿con quien se habría casado George?

_**Los cinco Potters se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor**_

-eso también es culpa tuya Potter—dijo Lily—mi nieto mayor va a ser un egocéntrico empedernido

James iba a soltar algo ingenioso cuando Remus le pegó en la espinilla y le dijo que no con la cabeza, James se dio cuenta que decir algo en ese momento sobre su egocentrismo podría haber supuesto la muerte a manos de su esposa.

_**James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.  
-Me escribiréis, ¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres inmediatamente, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.**_

-bien pensado—dijo Tonks—su hermano se habría metido con él de haberlo echo delante.

-si creo que fue lo mas acertado por su parte—dijo Remus mientras besaba la cabeza de Tonk de forma cariosa

_**-Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos, -dijo Ginny.**_

-es un buena madre—dijo emocionada Lily.

-ya puede serlo—dijo Fred—se parece un montón a mi madre, siempre quiso tener hijos con Harry

Todos se rieron pero por raro que pueda parecer James no lo hizo.

-¿quieres decir que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de Harry?

-desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero Harry no se fijó en ella hasta que la pilló besándose con otro

James gruñó y tiró suavemente del pelo a su esposa.

-eso lo heredó de ti—dijo malhumorado.

_**-No cada día, -dijo Albus rápidamente-. James dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes.  
-Escribimos a Jemes tres veces por semana, -dijo Ginny.  
-Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts -añadió Harry-. A tu hermano le gusta gastar bromas.**_

-a mi también-dijeron los Prewett, James, Sirius, Remus, Fred y Tonk. Ante la miradas de todos ella se sonrojó hasta el cabello que se volvió de un rosa chillon.

-lo siento pero a mi también me gustaba hacer trastadas cuando estaba en Hogwarts

-así se habla sobrinita—dijo Sirius chocando las manos con la chica, de repente Ted golpeó la cabeza de Sirius

-eso es culpa tuya Black—dijo Ted fingiendo estar enfadado—mi niña era inocente y buena hasta que tu, la corrompiste

-pero si es Remus el que está casado con ella

-y desde que está casada con él está mucho mas tranquila—dijo Ted con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Remus sonreía a Siriuslleno de orgullo y ciertamente un poco arrogante.

_**Empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts**_

_**-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente**_

-a quien buscan?—preguntó Lily cururiosa.

-seguramente a Ron o a Hermione—dijo Sirius

-o a ambos—dijo Remus

-si, a ambos juntitos y casados—dijo Fred con suficiencia

-imposible—dijeron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo—esos no terminarían juntos ni de broma—dijo Sirius pero Remus ya no estaba tan seguro

-no se Canuto, piensa que Ron y Hermione se parecen a James y Lily, siempre discutiendo

Sirius pareció pensárselo un minuto y miró a su mejor amigo y a su esposa

-tienes razón, esos dos acabarán juntos.

Fred, Remus y Sirius se empezaron a reír disimuladamente.

_**-Los encontraremos -dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente. Harry creyó haber oído a Percy discurriendo ruidosamente acerca de las regulaciones de escobas, y se alegró la excusa que se le presentaba para no pasar y saludar...**_

-es comprensible—dijo Fred fingiendo un escalofrío

-por que?—preguntaron los Prewett

-por que mi hermano es completamente aburrido y no tiene sentido del humor para nada la primera vez que mi hermano a tenido sentido del humor fue durante la batalla y van y me matan—dijo haciendo morritos

_**Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.  
Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.  
-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.  
Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.**_

-esa tiene que ser hija de Hermione si o si—dijo Sirius muy convencido—quien quiere apostar en contra—dijo interesado

-jamás apostaría en contra de eso, sería tirar el dinero—dijo Fred divertido, Remus le secundo solemne

Sirius hizo un puchero.

_**-¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -preguntó Ron a Harry-. Para mí si. Hermione no se creía que pudiera pasar un examen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había Confundido al examinador.**_

Todos se rieron ante eso.

-¿siendo Ron estoy seguro de que lo hizo—dijo Sirius

_**-No, no es cierto, -dijo Hermione-. Tenía una fé absoluta en ti.**_

-al final tenía yo razón—dijo Fred con arrogancia

-si Weasley, tenías razón—dijo Sirius—pero tampoco tiene mucho mérito no era difícil de deducir

-muérdete la lengua Black, todo lo que yo digo tiene mérito

_**-Para que quede claro, le Confundí. -susurró Ron a Harry **_

Todos se rieron.

-te acuerdas cuando te sacaste el carnet de conducir?—preguntó Sirius a James.

-cual de todas las veces?—preguntó Lily por su marido

-no fueron tantas—protestó James.

Lily alzó una ceja.

-hiciste el examen teórico 17 veces y el práctico 20

Todos se rieron.

-yo que no me reiría tanto Balck—dijo Lily divertida—tu con el teórico tuviste que hacer 30 exámenes y al final tuviste que dejarlo, ni si quiera fuiste al práctico

El animago hizo un pechero mientras los demás se reían

_**-mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Supersensorial para eso**_

_**De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose,**_

-veo que mi hermanito tampoco perdió el tiempo—dijo Fred con una sonrisa de suficiencia

_**teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.  
-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.**_

-no creo que eso la haga gracia a Hermione—dijo Sirius riéndose a carcajadas como los demás.

_**-¡Ron!  
Lilly y Hugo rieron, pero Albys y Rose parecían solemnes.**_

-pobres chicos los están preocupando—dijo Lily de forma negativa, Tonk al lado de ella asentía apoyándola

_**-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención.**_

-hombres—gruñó Lily

_**Captando la atención de Harry, asintió hacia un punto a unos cincuenta de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.  
-Mira quién está ahí.  
Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijoç**_

-me alegro de que el muchacho sobreviviera—dijo Albus por lo bajo

_**con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó.**_

-parece que se llevan bien—dijo Remus claramente sorprendido.

-un Malfoy y un Potter no pueden llevarse bien—dijo James completamente convencido

-¿Por qué?—preguntó Lily

Sirius y James se volvieron para mirarse

-es la ley de la naturaleza—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lily puso lo s ojos en blanco.

_**-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius,**_

-pobre chico, no se merecía eso—dijo Sirius—parece que seguirán con la estúpida tradición de los nombres horribles—dijo Sirius de forma dramática.

_**-dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.**_

-uf…-suspiró aliviado Fred—menos mal que heredó eso de Hermione por que la mente de mi hermano como que no es la mejor—dijo Fred con una sonrisa—por lo menos si es como Hermione la niña sabrá diferenciar cuando le dicen una broma y cuando es en serio.

Todo se rieron de lo dicho, excepto Tonk, Lily y Snape (este ultimo porque no le importaba nada)

_**-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!  
-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.**_

Todos se rieron, pero por una vez no se rió Fred

-no se donde véis la gracia es completamente cierto—dijo con solemnidad

James se rió.

-pues como es que permitió que Harry se casara con Ginny, es un sangre limpia prácticamente.

Fred.

-te equivocas Harry es un traídos a la sangre así que eso a mi padre le vale—y entonces si que todos se rieron

_**-¡Ey!  
James había reaparecido, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba con nuevas noticias.  
-Teddy está de vuelta, -dijo sin respiración,**_

Ted, Remus y Dora se sentaron rectos en sus asientos atentos a cualquier resquicio de información del chico, los dos últimos se cogieron la mano con fuerza.

-ese es vuestro hijo?—preguntó James

-debe ser—dijo Remus emocionado

-¿Qué hace en la estación si esto son 19 años después?—preguntó curiosa Lily

-tal vez fue a ver a alguien—dijo Remus.

_**señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinad que está haciendo. ¡Marreándose con Victoire!**_

-tenías razón Remus, pero no iba a ver a cualquiera iba a ver a un chica—decía divertido Sirius—esta claro que salió mas espabilado que tu Remus en cuanto a mujeres

Remus sonrió.

-creo que salió a Dora en cuanto a relaciones—dijo Remus besando a Dora con pasión. Ted al lado de este gimio.

-por dios que sigo siendo su padre y hay cosas que un padre no quiere saber de sus hijos

Todos se rieron y la pareja se sonrojó hasta las raíces al mas puro estilo Weasley

-el lobo se quiere comer a caperucita—dijo James divertido cuando el pelo de Tonks se volvió rojo de la vergüenza. Sirius a lado del que había sido su mejor amigo se desternillaba de risa.

_**Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.**_

-pobre chico mira que no hacerle caso—dijo James enfadado porque su nieto no había conseguido la reacción deseada. Lily puso lo ojos en blanco por la forma de actuar de su marido

_**-¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Morreándose con nuestra Victoire! ¿Nuestra prima? Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...**_

-una Weasley?—preguntó Fred curioso

-podría ser de Bill y Fleur?—preguntó Remus

-es posible es un nombre francés—dijo Fred

-el pequeño Bill está casado—preguntaron los Prewett

-si y con una medio veela—dijo Fred, luego pensó un rato mientras los Prewett mencionaban algo sobre que querían una veela por su cumpleaños.

Fred después de pensar llegó a la conclusión de que lo mas probable fuera de Bill y eso le hizo gracia.

-de que te ries—preguntaron los Prewett

-si de verdad es la hija de Bill, Ted morirá joven—dijo divertido—Bill es el mas sobre protector de mis hermanos

Remus y Dora se rieron aunque el primero ligeramente preocupado. Dora no tanto ya que conocía mucho a Bill, por ser amiga de Charley, y sabía que era mucho gritos pero poca acción.

_**¿Les interrumpiste? -dijo Ginny- Te pareces tanto a Ron...**_

-que razón tienes hermanita—dijo Fred divertido.

_**-... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara. ¡La estaba morreando! -Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro.**_

-mi pobre nieto—dijo James fingiendo estar apenado, Sirius a s lado le imitó—sus padres no le hacen caso de lo importante que es eso. Es un pobre incomprendido

Ambos fingieron llorar hasta que Lily les dio una buena colleja a cada uno.

_**¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lilly soñadoramente-. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!**_

Todos miraron interrogantes a Remus

-Harry es el padrino—dijo Remus. A James se le humedecieron los ojos.

-gracias lunático, estoy seguro de que Harry le hizo mucha ilusión.

-la verdad es que cuando se lo dije le pilló un poco de sorpresa. Pero aceptó encantado.

_**-Ya viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días -dijo Harry—por que no simplemente le decimos que se mude con nosotros**_

-elegimos un gran padrino—dijo Dora apretando la mano de su marido, este la sonrió feliz.

_**-¡Si! -dijo James entusiasmado-. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse mi habitación.**_

-parece que le quieren mucho—dijo Ted ilusionado

_**No, -dijo Harry firmemente-. Al y tú compartiréis habitación cuando quiera demoler la casa. **_

Todos se rieron.

Harry es un chico muy sensato—dijo Remus desternillándose de risa

_**-Comprobó... el reloj que había pertenecido a Fabian Prewett …**_

-oh, valla tiene mi reloj—djo Fabian sorprendido

-mama se lo dio cuando cumplió los 17 año—dijo Fred sonrió con ternura, al chico casi se le humedecen los ojos, cuando mama se lo dio

-Molly siempre quiso a Harry como si fuera un hijo—dijo Sirius—aunque era un poco sobreprotectora

-lo era con todos—dijo Fred-mi madre se preocupaba por Harry como si fuera uno mas de sus hijos y por eso Harry siempre se sentía culpable si nos pasaba algo a alguno de nosotros, el nos quería como si fuéramos su familia y nosotros a él lo queríamos de la misma forma—dijo Fred—no se si alguna vez se lo dijimos directamente pero era así.

Lily lloró en el hombro de su marido.

-muchas gracias Fred—le dijo al joven que simplemente le sonrió.

_**-Son casi las once, será mejor que subáis.  
-¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -dijo Ginny a James y le abrazó.  
-¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.**_

_**-Pero conoces a Neville...**_

James puso los ojos en blanco.

_**James puso los ojos en blanco.**_

Todos se rieron de la coincidencia, excepto Lily que le dirigió una mala mirada a su marido.

-le pasaste todos tus genes a nuestro nieto—dijo enfurruñada por tener un hijo bromista

_**-Fuera, si, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbotton, ¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos...**_

_**James sacudió la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar una patada a Albus.  
-Luego te veo, Al. Vigila a los Thestrals.  
-Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.**_

-pobre chico en serio debería dejar de hacer caso a lo que le dice su hermano—dijo Dora compasiva Lily asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

_**Pero James simplemente se rio, permitió que su madre le besara**_

-¿permitió?—dijeron ambas madres indignadas, los hombres se mantuvieron callados para evitar que estas explotaran sobre ellos.

_**-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo Harry a Albus-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos, vosotros no vais a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, iréis en botes.  
Ginny se despidió de Albus.  
-Te veremos en Navidad.  
-Adios, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en lios con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.**_

-es un gran padre—dijo Lily emocionada—se nota que salió a mi en eso.

-eh…que yo también soy un buen padre

Lily le fulminó con la mirada

-James, recuérdame cual era la primera palabra que aprendió Harry—ante la mirada furiosa de Lily James tragó en seco.

-eso es culpa de Sirius que dijo "capullo" delante del niño—dijo James echándose para atrás a medida que su mujer se acercaba.

-a mi no me eche el marrón—dijo Sirius también huyendo cuando Lily se giró en su dirección.

-y cual fue la primera frase de Harry? James, Sirius?—preguntó Lily amenazadoramente.

-no se—dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Slytherin es una mierda—dijo Remus—palabras textuales del pequeño

Lily lanzaba rayos fulminantes por los ojos. Pero bajo la insistencia del director la chica se sentó y cuando James y Sirius creyeron que no los iba a matar también se sentaron

_**-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?-el susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.  
Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lilly.**_

_**-Albus Severus,**_

-QUE! NO ME JODAS! NO ES POSIBLE!—dijeron James y Sirius

-MI AHIJADO A PERDIDO UN TORNILLO ENFRENTARSE A VOLDEMORT A DEBIDO AFECTARLE AL CEREBRO—dijo Siriua mientras James se tiraba al suelo fingiendo llorar dramáticamente.

-no es solo culpa de Harry—dijo Fred indignado—como pudo mi hermana permitir eso

-a mi me parece que el nombre queda bien—dijo Albus mirando al profesor de pociones.

-desde luego, los muggles tienen razón—dijo Severus, al principio solo sonreía de lado pero poco a poco su sonrisa se fue ampliando hasta límites insospechados, para después soltar un carcajada—como dicen los muggles la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió—dijo Snape

Lily se rió y le dio la razón mientras que Sirius y James fulminaban con los ojos al hombre

_**-dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oirle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.**_

James y Sirius refunfuñaron pero no dijeron nada a fin de cuentas era verdad

_**-Pero y si...  
-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.**_

_**-¡De veras!  
-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.**_

-valla eso no lo sabía—dijo Sirius—entonces mi ahijado es como yo,

-¿en serio el sombrero tiene en cuenta tus preferencias?—preguntó Lily

-como crees que un Black acabó en Gryffindor—dijo Sirius arqueando la ceja

_**Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, dentro y fuera del tren, parecían volverse hacia Harry.  
-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus **_

-no les contó nada?—preguntó Dora asombrada

-tal vez fuera lo mejor así los chicos tendrían una vida normal—dijo Sirius

-¿de que habláis?—preguntó James

- te lo cuento mas adelante

_**mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.  
-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.**_

-no creo que eso sea en verdad sarcasmo—dijo Fred—mi hermano se ha ganado su propia fama con lo que hizo. Luego os cuento todo—dijo Fred a los que tenían cara de desconcierto.

_**Albus, Rosie, Hugo, y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...**_

_**El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.  
-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny.  
Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.  
-Lo sé.  
La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien.**_

-la paz tan esperada—dijo Lily—me alegro de haber muerto por un mundo mejor

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

De la nada apareció otra luz y cayeron a unos pasos de Dumbledore otras hojas

_Hola a todos de nuevo:_

_Me gustaría, poder decirles un par de cosas que en este escrito no aparecen y que pertenece a un futuro todavía mas lejano:_

_-Ted Remus Lupin fue un alumno sobresaliente en Hogwarts, sus notas se mantenía casi siempre en EXCELENTES al llegar su quinto año fue nombrado prefecto, posteriormente premio anual y el ultimo año estuvo sustituyendo al capitán del equipo de quidditch, al salir del Hogwarts estudió para ser Auror y pasó los exámenes con las mejores notas, una vez estabilizado su situación laboral, se casó con Victoire Weasley. Tuvieron 5 hijos tres de ellos varones y dos niñas una de las cuales decidió estudiar en Beauxbatons como su abuela. El resto de sus hijos se dividieron entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor._

En ese punto Tonk lloraba emocionada y Remus auqnue no de forma tan dramática también lloraba con fuerza abrazando fuertemente a su mujer.

-estará bien—dijo Remus—el es feliz

El matrimonio junto con Ted lloraron abrazados y felices por la felicidad de su hijo.

Albus decidió continuar cuando los tres se relajaron un poco y dejaron de llorar (Sirius aunque no lo había mostrado también estaba emocionado)

-_Victoire Weasley, es le hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley, se caracterizo por ser una de las jóvenes mas hermosas de Hogwarts, pero todos sus pretendientes corrían asustado cuando Ted aparecía. _

-parece que Ted es celoso—dijo James riéndose junto con Sirius

_Sacó unas notas de sobresaliente, fue delegada de curso, y premio anual. Al salir de Hogwarts empezó una carrera de modelo y al cabo de cinco años de empezar dimitió al casarse con Ted Lupin, desde ese momento pasó a trabajar para el "Profeta" en la sección de moda infantil._

_-Dominique era le hermana pequeña Vistoire y por lo tanto también hija de Fleur y Bill. Fue la primera Weasley en acabar en Hufflepuff fue premio anual y prefecta, pero se metía en muchos problemas por ser una revoltosa y gastar bromas a sus compañeros. Al salir de Hogwarts se convirtió en artista y nunca se caso_

_-Louis es hermano de las dos anteriores, es el mas joven, a diferencia de sus hermanas él fue a Beuxbatons y fue el primero en todo de su curso. Al salir de Beauxbatons siguió los pasos de su hermana y se convirtió en modelo, se casó con una maquilladora que trabajaba para la marca (de ropa mágica) y tuvieron tres hijos que también fueron a Beauxbatons._

_-Charley Weasely no se casó, pero tubo una novia formal llamada Christal Mortine, tuvieron juntos a una niña llamada como su madre, desgraciadamente Christal murió dos años después de haber nacido su hija, Charley volvió a Ingleterra al no poder cuidar a la niña él solo y pidió ayuda a su familia, desde entonces Christal y Charley viven en Inglaterra aunque Charley sigue trabajando con dragones. Chrstal acudió a Hogwarts y fue Una Gryffindor destacable, fue capitana del equipo de Quidditch y al acabar Hogwarts se dedicó a lo mismo que su padre, se especializó en dragones chinos y vivé en chicna desde entonces, se casó con el que era el mejor amigo de Ted trabajo que afortunadamente sobrevivió a Charley (padre sobre protector)_

Todos se rieron ante eso

_-Percy Weasley llegó a ser ministro _

-no habla en serio. Percy ministro de magía?—dijo Fred asombrado, el rostro de todos mostraba la misma sorpresa

-desde luego es sorprendente—dijo James

-es alucinante—dijeron los gemelos Prewett

_se casó con Audrey Monrroy una muggle, ningún miembro de la familia Weasley está muy seguro de cómo se conocieron, pero tubo algo que ver un accidente de coche. Tuvieron dos hijas Molly y Lucy. Molly fue una alumna modelo, fue delegadas de curso, prefecta y Premio anual, al salir de Hogwarts se convirtió en directora del "Profeta", se casó con un jugador de Quidditch profesional y tuvieron una hija y adoptaron un niño. Lucy, por el contrario fue completamente opuesta a su hermana, no sacó tan buenas notas y se dedicaba a hacer trastadas junto a sus primos siendo la primera mujer "merodeadora"_

-no habla en serio, una hija de Percy merodeadora?—preguntó Sirius asombrado

-en eso debió salir a la madre—dijo Fred con convencimiento.

_Al salir de Hogwarts se convirtió en medimaga especializada en niños y se casó con un hombre mayor que ella y que era el padre de uno de sus pacientes, tuvieron 2 hijos._

_-George Weasley…_

Fred se tensó al oír el nombre de su hermano.

_-George Weasley, después de la pérdida de su hermano pasó un periodo de profunda depresión, donde fue ayudado por toda la familia y sobre todo por Angelina Johnson con quien posteriormente se casaría y tendrían dos hijo Roxanne y Fred II…_

Fred se emocionó al oír el nombre de su sobrino

-gracias Feorge—dijo en susurros como si su hermano pudiera oírle. Los gemelos Prewett estrecharon el hombro de su sobrino mostrándole su apoyo.

…_Roxanne fue una gran revoltosa de Hogwarts, aunque era increíblemente inteligente y nunca la pillaron haciendo ninguna fechoría, como su madre fue capitana de Quidditch y de las mas exigentes, cuando terminó Hogwarts se dedicó a Sortilegios Weasley que continua operativa y se a difundido por todo el mundo, Roxanne se casó con Oliver Wood II y tuvieron un hijo._

_- Fred II, no fue un alumno de sobresalientes pero sus notas no eran del todo malas, era miembro del grupo "Los Merodeadores II" un gran revoltoso y un Don Juan, al terminar Hogwarts se dedicó al Quidditch profesional como golpeador, haciando equipo con su primo y hermano de bromas James Potter. Conoció a un muggle en un viaja a Alemania y se casaron a los tres meses. Tuvieron 3 hijos que también fueron a Hogwarts._

_-Ron Weasley se convirtió en auror, y Hermione fue una de las abogadas mas jóvenes de la historia en el ministerio, ambos se casaron tres años después de salir de Hogwarts. _

-si que tenían prisa—dijo divertido Sirius secundado por Remus y Fred

_Tuvieron dos hijos Rose y Hugo. Rose fue una de las alumnas mas destacables de Hogwarts, Premio anual, Prefecta y delegada de clase, todas sus notas fueron de sobresaliente, al terminar Hogwarts, se convirtió en abogada, una de las mas importantes y la mas joven del siglo mas incluso que su madre. Se casó con un compañero de trabajo y amigo de la familia Frank Lombottom (que fue otro miembro del grupo de "Merodeadores II". Y tuvieron dos hijos_

_-Hugo tubo menos importancia académica a diferencia de su hermana, pero desarrolló un gran talento con todo tipo de criaturas exóticas que le llevó a ser el mejor en "cuidado de criaturas mágicas", cuya asignatura pasaría a enseñar él al salir de Hogwarts. Se casó con una vecina de la casa de sus abuelos maternos una muggle y tuvieron 5 hijos._

_-Harry Potter, se convirtió en un importante auror al año siguiente de abandonar Hogwarts, y teniendo apenas 23 años se convirtió en el jefe de aurores, muy posteriormente, habíendose jubilado de su carrera como aurror pasaría los últimos años de su vida siendo profesor de duelo en Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley pasó a convertirse en Potter al año de abandonar Hogwarts, se convirtió en jugadora de Quidditch profesional como buscadora y tras quedarse embarazada de James pasó a ocuparse de la sección de deportes en el "profeta"._

_-James Sirius Potter…_

Sirius se emocionó al darse cuanta de que Harry no le había olvidado, había puesto su nombre junto con el que era su hermano de corazón.

-hermano modestia aparte, pero nuestros nombre juntos quedan de maravilla—dijo James abrazando con una brazo a su amigo que solo pudo asentir efusivamente.

_James Sirius Potter, fue uno de los mas reboltososo alumnos que la Profesora Mcgonagall tuviera que enfrentar, era el líder del grupo "Merodeadores II" (compuesto por Frank, Fred, y Lucy). Se enamoró de un compañera de curso pelirroja a la que no dejó de acosar en toda su estancia en Hogwarts_

-en eso también salió a ti Cornamenta—dijo divertido Remus

_Al final ambos se casaron y tuvieron 4 hijos dos de ellos gemelos. A su salir de Hogwarts James entró en un equipo de Quidditch profesional junto con Fred ambos de golpeadores._

_-Albus Severus Potter, fue un alumno brillante pero para sorpresa de todos acabo siendo un Ravenclaw, uno de las mas destacados sin duda, como la maldición Potter requería, se casó con una pelirroja, casualmente la hermana menor de la esposa de James (una Squib) tuvieron 3 hijos y (todos tuvieron magia). Como su prima Rose con la que estaba muy unido se convirtió en abogado pero se encargó sobre todo de ajusticiar a todos los mortífagos que todavía quedaban libres por haber escapado._

_Por ultimo Lily Luna Potter, se convirtió en buscadora el equipo de Quidditch en primero como su padre, y fue capitana de Quidditch, pero al salir de Hogwarts su carrera profesional se orientó hacia otro lado, se convirtió en cantante de fama internacional, tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la muggle. Se casó con su novio de Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy…_

-NO HABLAS EN SERIO, NO PUEDE SER!—gritó James horrorizado

-James me habías dicho que los Potter y los Malfoy no pueden relacionarse—dijo Sirius tan horrorizado como lo estaban la mayoría de los presentes

-y se supone que no puede ser no entiendo que a podido pasar

-será la maldición Potter—dijo Ted pensativo—no dijiste que las mujeres Potter se enamoran de un rubio?

-si, pero…no había otro rubio del que enamorarse?—preguntó James alarmado

Lily le dio una colleja.

_-Scorpius Malfoy, quien se dedicó a controlar los negocios familiares y a ser el manager de su esposa. Tuvieron 6 hijos. tres Slhyitherin y tres Griffindors._

-veis, ese Malfoy le a contagiado a mis bis nietos—dijo James fingiendo llorar dramáticamente—a ensuciado el apellido Potter

-en tal caso sería el apellido Malfoy el que quedó manchado al haber tres hijos en Gryffindor—dijo Snape, tanto Sirius como James miraron con muy mala cara a Snape-a fin de cuentas es tu nieta la que adoptó el apellido Malfoy

James gritó en agonía, y Sirius se retorció de dolor

-UN POTTER CON EL APELLIDO MALFOY ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!—gritaban ambos

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se rió de su marido y del que consideraba su cuñado, Remus se retorcía de risa, al ver a sus amigos seguido de Ted y Dora. Fred empezó a gemir junto con los gemelos Prewett diciendo algo de que la pura sangre Weasley se había contaminado con hurones albinos que eran lo Malfoy

Y es que, vivos o muertos hay algunos que no cambian.

Cuando las risas cesaron y los gritos dramáticos se apagaron apareció una nueva luz que los llevó al mas allá a un lugar de paz, donde el algún futuro se reunirían con sus seres queridos…


End file.
